Dynami
light/sea . nb (mainly they/them, he/him) SLAPS THIS BIG DOG hes getting a revamp as of Right This Second, theyre not a swiftwing. theyll be neutral (maybe placeholder an icewing for the timebeing) as im expanding mainly on their personality and history right now! this good boy isnt going to be an unrelenting antagonist theyre just a sad lad :( bad family situation, its not great! theyre also masc aligned nb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! |-|revamp= :Appearance :Personality PEEVED, hates hybrids, lonely, sad, upset, so many other things, but hides all their sadness under being snappish and angry. doesnt think theyre worth being cared about, but cant understand why. they had issues with their parents, because obvious favorites are not a good thing to have! dont do it!!!!! my brain isnt working but the points are there :Talents :History HGGEUFHEHEFE had a pretty dysfunctional family, they weren't happy, their parents weren't happy, it bummed them out, it bummed everyone out, not a good situation uhhhhh eventually the parents split up, but dynami lived with both their parents, alternating between them, until their father took them for longer periods of time when their mom found a new partner, and eventually had a child with them, zoi. she was pampered, loved, she got so much care while dynami was left with a rather neglectful and spiteful father, seething and snapping easily at his son something about them and them trying to reach out to zoi, leading to midet, her best friend, getting defensive and pushing them away without zoi knowing. midet and dynami's interactions get twisted, into dynami appearing more like the villain of this story, trying desperately to meet their sister but only to get it twisted that they were constantly jealous and coniving, wanting to take what she had. but they were just!! bummed and wanted to see if zoi would actually be willing to care about them the very short and brief interactions, zoi gave them snobbish and rude first impressions that really shook dynami up, scaring him, and eventually pushing him to essentially run away altogether, scared of reaching out or asking for help, etc, and ILL ACTUALLY WRITE THIS ALL REALLY WELL SOON but we gotta go to the store |-|oh man= Dynami is Enigma's character! Please don't use him without my permission! Appearance Dynami is a rather muscular SwiftWing, as most terrakinetics are. He has a more elegant build than most purebred terrakinetic SwiftWing because of his mother being an aerokinetic. He has a rather compacted build while still appearing rather taller compared to other SwiftWings. Dynami has a rather shaggy mane. Typically, it's messy and dangling over his neck or down his face. There's nothing especially groundbreaking when it comes to Dynami's coloration. His scales are a gray color, with a pale yellow stripe. His stripe is normal in every other aspect aside from its edges being uneven and rather wavy. His most unique markings would be very pale gray "socks" he has on his hind feet and paler scales on his front talons. (A trait he shares with his half-sister.) His eyes are an orange color similar to his mane. Personality If someone first saw Dynami, it's possible they immediately assume that he's just the type of rebellious dragonet that's resisting anything an adult asks of him. He acts harshly with anyone other than a select few he might trust to some extent. He is especially rude to adults and most dragons appearing to be hybrids. Dynami is not one to want to trust anyone easily. He tries to make it clear that he's the only one that he'll ever need after what he's been through, even if that gives him a bad reputation. However, aside from how Dynami lets off, he's genuinely rather protective and tries to help whoever he does care about. He's incredibly loyal to who he wants to be and he would not be a dragon you'd want to cross. Abilities As a terrikenetic, Dynami has the ability to control earth, albeit not having mastered the ability, though. He isn't as much of a flyer because of it, but because of aerokinetic genes, he can have strong spurts of speed. He can be exhausted quickly and has very low stamina. Dynami could be said to have a bigger bite than he does bark. While he isn't able to think of sharp remarks quickly, he can be aggressive easily and use brute force to handle most things that happen to him, or invoke other things. Stated before, he is acts like a bully and easily turns to the best solution he can find, even if that could also be violent. History Dynami didn't grow up in the best of positions as a dragonet. He first hatched as an only child in a family with a rather abusive father, who typically took out small frustrations on his dragonet. The majority of the time, his mother would be there to try and protect Dynami, usually ending up in loud and violent arguments leading to fights. If it wasn't for his mother, Dynami would have struggled much more than he already had with his father. When Dynami was about two years old, it seemed like his mother vanished. She seemed to just have left Dynami alone with his abusive father. His father was quick to blame Dynami for his mother's disappearance, and took that out on his son, once again. As Dynami got older, he one day built up the courage to fight back against his father and attempted to run away at any chance he could take. When he finally made a successful escape, he hid away, until an orphanage finally found him and took him in after he wouldn't tell them who his father was. The orphanage had enrolled the dragonets into the school system, where Dynami had met Midet. Midet was big for his age and much stronger compared to Dynami at the time. Midet had bullied Dynami at the school for his own personal reasons, calling him names, making fun of him staying at the orphanage, and even pushed him around or tripped him at some points. Dynami once again summoned the courage to fight back, leading to bigger fights the more they interacted. When they were tipped into having a fight outside of school by asinine peers, things got out of talon quickly. They fought near dusk by a river and other students came and watched when Midet and Dynami officially fought. Dynami, tired of any of the other dragonets finding them entertaining, had been aggressive from the start, and ended up beating Midet into hardly being able to move. He pushed him into the river, keeping him trapped and submerged with unsuccessful terrakinesis, nearly drowning him, scaring the other dragonets, and Dynami himself at what he had done, into leaving the scene quickly. Time had passed and Dynami had become moodier and angrier, the assumption he had killed his bully stuck in his mind. However, all of that changed when he met his disabled hybrid half-sister, who had been assisted by his former bully. Dynami had tried to interact and change to speak to his sister and get to speak to his mother again, only to be shut down by his new step-father, and nearly found out by his birth father. Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids